Reverse Falls: The Missing Years
by Izumi Aoi
Summary: Upon leaving their mansion, Pacifica Northwest felt loneliness without the Pines Twins and was stuck with tasks in the last three years that her parents are forcing her to do. But after sneaking and attending to a party, she met a stranger then suddenly found herself locked up in cold darkness. As she remained captive, she learned about secrets that long hid a darker truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. It was all created from the great and imaginative mind of Alex Hirsch. Also, I really appreciated the imaginative minds of the ones who came up with the unique idea of Reverse Falls which I got inspired to write this story. So, please enjoy! (and don't forget to leave some reviews, I really want to know what you think after reading this chapter. :))**

* * *

" _Is it true that you're coming?"_

The sudden beep of her phone made her turn her gaze towards the screen revealing a new message from her friend who invited her to tonight's event.

" _Of course! I won't miss it for the whole world."_

An old smile curled to her glossed lips as she sent the message. She sighed a relief at the thought that finally, her old self is back. Lately, her friends noticed that she's changed for she never attended a single party during the last three years and she, herself, couldn't understand the reason why. She had opportunities to run away while she's forced to do boring tasks and yet, she didn't dare disobey her parents. This one is the only exception.

Now, she has returned and she lifted a small mirror to check herself before putting on the purple half face mask.

She stared back at two dark blue orbs that looked like the mysterious oceans as she pulled out some strands of her golden hair to the sides of her face to go with her bell shaped bangs and high ponytail. Her earrings were two long triangles of dark colour that fit perfectly to her ravishing dark violet evening gown.

As soon as she finally put the mask on, the limousine skids to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door for her. She stepped outside in black heels and she breathed in the fancy and elegant atmosphere she was in. "I'm finally here."

* * *

The ballroom was filled with laughter and music. The moment the two tall doors were opened for her, one of her friends recognized her immediately and lead her to the host of the party. "Pacifica! Is that really you?" The host had magenta hair in a bob cut and her fair skin is in sync with her bodice blue dress. Pacifica noticed that she still love wearing red in accordance with her blue dresses. Two red hoop earrings dangle in her ears, a blood red half face mask is a little too big for her eyes and red heels can be seen under the sequined laces of her dress.

"I'm the one and only, who else would I be?" Pacifica sneered while her friend laughed.

"Tell me, what made you change your mind and come here?" she asked then snapping at a butler to hurry and give her friend a drink.

"I had to get away from doing boring and useless things my parents are making me do," Pacifica sighed as a drink was offered to her then a mischievous glint became visible in her dark blue eyes. "Good thing is, it would take them a long time to notice that their daughter's gone for the rest of the night."

"So you're staying 'til the party's over? Oh, how I love such a rebellious act!"

"Rebellious?" Pacifica paused for a moment then grinned. "Hmm…I like that word. It fits me perfectly."

"As expected from our Pacifica, now this masquerade is not just for Halloween but also to welcome you back."

This made Pacifica smile. It has been years since the last time she had ever felt welcomed. A familiar warm sensation filled her heart and it grew even more when a masked man approached her. An odd feeling came upon her that she knew him from somewhere before, and she stood there staring at his blue eyes as they stared playfully back at her. He smiled as he lifted his gloved hand asking politely for a dance.

She wasn't sure of what was happening but she knew that she's enjoying her dance with a complete stranger. Her eyes were lost in those azure blue orbs again and slowly everything seemed to fade away. Her sight became a blur as they continued to spin until darkness was her only surrounding.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, groaning from the pain throbbing at the back of her head.

"Where am-I?"

She pants as her eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness around her. She was forced to sit uncomfortably due to the ropes that tightly tied her to a wooden chair. Dust covered her bare feet as they stayed firm to the floor as if they were glued upon it.

"Wh-What hap-."

Before she could finish, memories start to flood her mind. She remembered laughing and dancing in a masquerade ball her friend invited her to. She was enjoying a magnificent night filled with flashing lights and graceful music until a stranger approached her gently asking her to dance with him. He was smiling at her as they danced and she couldn't help but smile too, even though they just met. It was foolish of her to act like that but still, it made her feel happy to have met some stranger who made her love to dance through the night.

A weak smile curled in her lips only to be returned by a hand striking her hard across the face. She screamed in pain as hysterical laughter echoed in the darkness.

"Who-Who a-re you? Why are y-you do-doing this to m-me?" She said in a shaky voice as the same hand caught her by the chin so that her attacker can gaze at her.

"Hmm…I must say, it's really good to see you in this kind of situation. I'm delighted that it suits you very well," a female voice said. "W-Who are you?" She screamed making her captor let go and laugh even more. "Oh, how silly of you."

The girl peered into the darkness to see her captor taking a candle off a table then lighting it with a ma-. No, it wasn't a match. She gasped as she saw a blue spark flickered from her captor's finger. The light immediately showed a wicked grin.

"Who am I, you ask?" Fear creeped into the girl as her captor's face drew closer revealing a pair of blue eyes and bangs of brown hair pulled neatly at the back of her ear. "Don't you remember, Pacifica?" She said in a sudden familiar voice of the girl she knew from years back. "I'm just the girl who has a fat old lady's name."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Oh no dudes, this is bad. You gotta check this out!" Soos said shaking his head as he sat on the couch. The man-child took off his maroon fez and looking at it, immediately reminded him of the great, loving (most of his money) Mr. Pines. "What is it man?" Dipper exclaimed as he stood beside the reminiscing Soos. Dipper, although three years had passed since they left Gravity Falls, still wore the tan lumberjack hat he got from Wendy. It still fit him perfectly as if time never passed for them. He got taller though, maybe taller than her sister now that it had been years, yet he never dared to find out. He doesn't want to make the same mistake and be called the L word again. He wears a scarlet shirt under a dark blue hooded vest and gray shorts. His brown eyes show a bit of maturity and a lot of suspicions as he read the big black letters written at the top of the Gravity Falls Gossiper Soos was holding. "Wait, what? Pacifica got kidnapped?" Dipper asked, scratching his brown hair. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"That's horrible! Since when did Pacifica got kidnapped?"

Mabel, the childish twin sister of Dipper asked, suddenly appearing to his side. The similar brown eyes filled with worry as she thought of a number of possible people that might threaten Pacifica's life. She wears a red headband that pulled back her brown hair that curls at the end. Despite the sunny weather outside, Mabel still loves to wear her sweater and a lavender skirt.

"Oh, I hope she's okay," she whispered as she sighed worriedly.

* * *

"This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from a neighboring town just a few miles from Gravity Falls, that Pacifica, the daughter of Preston and Priscilla Northwest, was believed to be kidnapped by an unknown man that she spent dancing the whole night with during a Halloween masquerade. A few photographers were around taking pictures of the said event and informed us that they haven't got a single photo of the two dancers." A tan skinned woman in a light blue shirt reported in front of the camera. Her face is known by everyone in Gravity Falls and some had crowded over their televisions as she continued reporting the shocking news about the abduction that happened last night. They watched as she walked towards a sobbing redhead seated on the front stairs of the grand ballroom then waited eagerly as she started asking questions. The girl quickly covered her smeared face from the camera with her left hand then answered after a moment of sobbing.

"I-I wa-was with her that n-night. I d-decided to still invite her though it h-has been three years since she stopped com-ming to p-parties. We w-were just talking to catch things up wh-when that stranger asked her to dance. She hesitated at first and she looked at me for help, and I-I-I…" The girl stopped as she burst into tears.

"You did what exactly, may I ask?" Shandra said pointing her mic at the girl after she calmed down.

"I-I was the one who told her to g-give him a chance! It was such a st-stupid idea but it seemed that it would to-totally work out!" the redhead squeaked as she completely covered her face with more tears running down her cheeks.

"Can you please describe the stranger for us?"

"He was wearing a black mask that com-pletely hid his face. F-for just a brief moment I-I saw that he had blue eyes th-that w-was almost the same as Pacifica's but only lighter. H-he had neat brown hair and-and I'm afraid th-that is all." She finished and the camera then turned back to the reporter.

"I'm also afraid to tell you this, citizens of Gravity Falls, but that is the only lead we have for now. This is Shandra Jimenez and I hope that nothing worse has happened to our beloved Pacifica Northwest."

* * *

"N-n-no! It-it can't b-be!"

Pacifica screamed as she turned away from those scary blue orbs of hers. It was completely different from the last time she'd seen her eyes that were once filled with courage to take the risks in defeating the manipulative Bill. Now, it had completely changed into soulless ones as if they were being controlled by the same monster that she thought was gone forever.

"Aww, so you do remember me! How touching!" her captor said, mocking her with a smirk.

"H-how did this happen? I-is _he_ b-back? Is _h-he_ the reason why you are like this Mabel? Tell me!" Pacifica couldn't believe herself for asking such questions about the creature that once turned Gravity Falls into a weird disaster.

" _He?_ Oh, you mean that pointy jerk? Don't worry, he's not capable of doing any harm anymore. At least, not yet." Mabel grinned at Pacifica as she casually sat on the table to play with the candle's fire.

" _He-he's back?_ B-but ho-?" "Oh, will you shut that annoying mouth of yours?! I didn't even give you the right to ask questions!" Mabel shouted throwing a blue spark at Pacifica that nearly hit her. Pacifica shrieked and her eyes grew wide from the sudden attack. She was breathing heavily when her captor let out another laughter, amused by her reaction. "HAHAHA! Maybe, I should do this more often!" she said throwing another spark, only this time it's bigger and it hit Pacifica hard on the shoulder causing the chair she's tied on to fall over.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! Please, Mabel! I beg of you! Stop!" She gasped from the pain vibrating through her entire body as it hit the cold dusty floor.

"You should see your face right now. It's sooo priceless!" Mabel said throwing her head back laughing, completely enjoying the whole scene. She only stops when light creeped inside the room as the wooden door opened slowly revealing a figure stepping inside with his head low. "Will you shut it down? I can clearly hear your amusement even with the library's doors closed."

"My dear brother, you were reading? I completely forgot about you that I made her scream so loud. After all, it gives such a beautiful tune to my ears."

Pacifica squints at the sudden light and she looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her in the same way they did back to that fateful night she spent dancing with the stranger. She was right of thinking that she _knew_ that man before and now, she was staring straight back at him as he stood beside his twin sister.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late update. Well, it's fine though 'cause I'm pretty sure no one's gonna read this. XD :)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"D-Dipper?"

Now that she could see a bit because of the light from outside, she noticed that the twins are wearing identical blue and black outfits that somehow, in a strange way, reminded her of Gideon. Despite that, they also wear the same creepy faces that send chills down to her spine.

"Hello Pacifica," he greeted coldly then turned to his sister with a hint of delight in his eyes. "I see you've truly missed throwing sparks of fire again, but I do hope they're not poison like last time."

Pacifica trembled at his words. _Poison?_ She looked at the burn on her shoulder and fearfully waited for it to take effect. _I-is it really p-poi-?_

"You were right about them not being poison, though it _is_ tempting to give her a dose."

It was the first-time Pacifica let out a small sigh of relief in the cold and dark cell she was trapped in. At least, she's still not dying. She wasn't sure why she's giving them her trust in their words, but the twins are just too scary and she couldn't just accept the fact that they are going to end her life sometime during her stay here as their hopeless captive.

"But like you told me before, it will only become another disappointment." Mabel grinned as she noticed her brother got the same mischievous plan she was thinking.

"Hmm impressive… You're going to turn her to another one of your silly dolls like the others…" Dipper said now turning to look at their captive's petrified face.

"They're _puppets_ , Dipper, and silly is not the word for those little darlings of mine. I've decided that I won't easily get rid of her because right now, I can tell that she'll be the most unfortunate of them all."

Mabel stood and stretched out her hand to Pacifica, "Say, will you be a dear and provide me another puppet? I'm really in the need to add a spoiled brat to my collection."

Pacifica didn't think twice and a smile formed on her lips as she lifted her head to take a good look at Mabel's surprised eyes. "Do you think I'm that stupid to allow you to take over my mind?"

"Why, you little br-!"

"Have you forgotten already, Mabel? I've been with the both of you during our fight with that stupid Bill and I have already learned the consequences because my idiotic parents once made a deal with him! So, do you still think that I'll be dumb enough to make the same mistake twice?!" Pacifica said angrily, almost out of breath. For a second there, she didn't care if she's going to get killed after what she had done. She just hated people calling her a brat that can be easily tricked and she couldn't believe that she will hear it from one of her dear friends.

"Aha ha ha ha!" Dipper's sudden laugh instantly broke the silence and Mabel turned to glare at him. "That was unexpected. But, I must admit, it surely was interesting."

"How could you say that was interesting?! She just shouted at me like I was some kind of a total jerk!" Mabel said, eyes flaring and her curled fists immediately lit into blue fire.

"Calm down, dear sister. I didn't mean it that way. At least, it has been confirmed that our sweet Northwest here still knows how to fight and that would definitely make our plans interesting, don't you think?"

Mabel's eyes lit up and she let the blue fire on her hands slowly extinguish. "Hmm, Point taken. Next time, just don't laugh like that when I'm in a situation like this. I might end up thinking twice if you're really on my side or not."

"And you-," Mabel said, glaring at Pacifica. "Don't ever think I'm gonna let this slip off, and besides, you still don't know what we're really capable of. Honestly, I'm fine with testing out different kinds of torture on you all night, but considering such act would make Soos worry about us not returning to the Shack, I'll just do it tomorrow."

Mabel let out another laugh as she stepped outside ahead of her brother who took one final glance to the sobbing Pacifica. As soon as he locked the door, the candle's flame flickered and the prisoner only wished for it not to leave her alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Say, I've been wondering, where were you two last night?" Melody, the kind and loving girlfriend of Soos, asked as she set down another plate of pasta.

"Oh, just hanging out with our friends. Since it's been three years, there's a whole lot of catching up to do," Dipper answered reaching out to the plate of pasta.

"Yeah, we've really missed them. We're sorry for making you worry," Mabel said as she filled her glass with more Mabel Juice, only this time she avoided filling in some plastic dinosaurs.

"I'm glad nothing serious happened to the both of you. Soos was just worried last night and he keep on calling me to see if you, twins, passed by my house. He thought you were kidnapped by a monster or something."

"Well, if we did meet a monster that's going to hurt us, we're sure we can handle it by ourselves!" Mabel said, starting with her pasta.

"Since we've grown for the last three years, I agree with Mabel. By the way, where's Soos?" Dipper asked as Melody sat to eat breakfast with them.

"When you two were still fast asleep, a bus full of tourists arrived and Soos is there to give them a tour around the Shack. I stayed here so that I can prepare something for you to eat by the time you wake up."

"Aww, we're really lucky to have you here, Melody," Mabel said to the beaming woman.

"And I'm lucky to be with such wonderful kids like you."

"Um, actually we're not kids," Mabel said.

"Yeah, not anymore. We're technically teenagers!" Dipper added.

Melody only laughed at their playful nature. They may be teenagers now, but still, their hearts as kids will always remain. She watched them as they continued with their pasta, laughing and almost started a fork fight. How she wished they'd stay like this even though summer will end someday.

* * *

"Promise me, you won't be late? I'll cook some dinner!" Melody called behind them as the twins went out.

"We promise! Also, don't forget to tell Soos!" Mabel and Dipper waved back at her.

As soon as the twins saw Melody walking back inside the Shack to help Soos, they turned and walked farther until they made sure no one's watching them head to the woods. Mabel let out a toothy grin as she hummed excitedly towards their destination.

"Let's now visit our puppet, shall we bro-bro?" She said as their brown orbs slowly turned into blue ones.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My deepest apologies! I forgot to say this in Chapter 2 Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! to abbydobbie for adding this story to her favorites and to fashionmax411, Nightmare Bonnie 20001, NBoss01, for following this story! Waahhh! I really appreciated it! 3 :) You all became my inspiration and motivation to write and do my best to update sooner! :D

Oh, and please don't forget to leave some review! It would really help me in writing and somehow improving the upcoming chapters! :) Thanksss!


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"PSST! NORTHWEST! WAKE UP!"

Pacifica moaned in pain as two hands started shaking her shoulders that were numb from the position she was in since last night. She was still on the floor; arms and legs still tied to the wooden chair that had fallen over. She tried to open her eyes and stopped for it was taking a lot of effort and strength to do so. She had stayed up the whole night struggling to the ropes around her wrists and it easily left her exhausted.

"Northwest, wake up! THEY'LL BE HERE SOON!"

 _They?_

Then two wicked faces smiling at her suddenly came before her.

She suddenly opened her eyes in horror to see a triangular creature with its two stick like arms still on her shoulder. She was about to scream when it raised its finger, telling her to stay quiet.

"I'm not here to hurt you, kid, but to help you."

 _Help me?_ Pacifica looked at him with eyes filled with disbelief. She would definitely rub her ears to see if she had heard wrong if only both of her arms aren't tied up. But wait…something seemed a little off.

"Aren't you supposed to be yellow?" She asked and gasped, cursing herself quietly for saying those out loud. The blue triangle only let go of her shoulder and instead, let out a little laugh.

"The twins made me their pet as soon as I lost all of my power. Anyway, there's no time for that. You have to be aware that the twins are no easy foe."

* * *

"Hmm…I'm still glad no one has found this mansion, even that Old Man McGucket."

"I must say, that man's really a genius but not smart enough to trace something cloaked in an invisible spell," Dipper remarked as he walked with his sister inside the huge hall.

A crystal chandelier hangs from the center of the ceiling and a grand staircase stood on the left side leading to the second floor. Below it, are two wooden tall doors leading to the library which became Dipper's favorite place to rest and read its books about the town of Gravity Falls. The door opposite to where the staircase is holds another flight of steps down to the room that Mabel uses to make her 'puppets'.

There are two master bedrooms (in which the twins never used), another two for the baths, the upper part of the library, a collection room and a triangular attic. Besides it having a similar roof and window, the twins also put a bed on each side, the same way they had them back in the Shack.

The twins are about to descend the steps leading to the locked door when a scared voice greeted them from behind.

"Y-you're b-back. H-have you eaten breakfast a-already?"

Mabel turned and a huge smile came to her lips. She grabbed the trembling creature by the hand and gave him a quick hug. "Oh, did you miss us that much?"

"Uh, o-of c-course M-miss!"

Dipper smirked with his arms folded, "Judging by the sound of the eeriness in your voice, I'd say you're not that happy to see us."

Mabel shot him a look that made him step back. "That's so mean of you dear brother! He's just surprised that we came back so early, which is so unlikely of us. Am I right, Will?"

Will, the one-eyed blue triangle, nodded and a tear is forming in the corner of his eye.

"Say, would you like to play with my puppets upstairs?" Mabel laughed excitedly. She was already dragging the triangle towards the staircase, not even wasting a second to hear his answer.

"Mabel, I thought we're going to Pac-"

"The Northwest can wait, Dipper. If you like, you could have fun torturing her for a while,"

Dipper watched his sister as she skipped steps and ran to her collection room with Will wiping away his tear.

* * *

Pacifica looked at the wooden door and waited for someone to unlock it and test her with different deadly tools. She still can't get the warning that Bill…no, … _Will_ had imparted to her earlier. She breathed in the dusty air and coughed regretfully for doing such a hideous thing. After the triangle guy left, she tried clearing her mind by looking around the room and thinking about her friends and family back home. She let out a sarcastic laugh for it was the first time she had ever thought about her family like that. It's not like her to picture their worried faces as they desperately paid the police to keep on searching for their daughter because she knew it would be the last thing they'd ever do. Besides, they didn't even notice when she escaped their boring party just to be with the twins.

Right, the _twins._

Pacifica blinked back tears as she thought of the twins. She remembered how Dipper hated her for always making fun of them; calling them dorks and making them feel that they could never reach someone like her who belongs to a high-class society. Mabel, on the other hand, was the forgiving one. She forgave her for making fun of her name and still wants to be friends with her. She's the exact opposite of her twin; she's silly and tends to look on the bright side of things while her brother's kind of a nerd that aims to uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls.

But despite all of that, they get along well and supports each other until the end.

Now, Pacifica had no choice but to give up living in the past. The twins changed and she have to accept the present that they don't see her as their friend anymore but their enemy _, again._

How she wished that she could escape this living nightmare.

* * *

Dipper stood in front of the locked door about to insert the key when he heard someone weeping inside. He stopped. She's crying again, and it really annoyed him. It was as if they have uselessly imprisoned a homeless kitten.

The sobs seemed endless and Dipper felt the urge to put it to an end, once and for all, even if it would mean killing her. He would just have to explain everything to Mabel, afterwards.

As soon as everything went gray and he felt himself glowing in vibrant blue, Dipper unlocked the wooden door and stepped inside a memory that Pacifica cherishes the most.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry for uploading this late. :) So, how's this chapter? Feel free to leave a review! and Thanks fro reading! :3


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Pacifica didn't notice that she had fallen to a deep sleep where she dreamed about a party that she knew so well. She spent the whole night having a battle with sticky tapes and wrapping papers just to make her presents look stunning for two special people.

"You should remember thanking me for this or else…," she yawned as she tied ribbons around the wrapped boxes, "…I'll regret wasting my time just for this." She smiled at her accomplishment and slowly crawled to her new bed and doze off to sleep, excited for tomorrow's event.

Pacifica sang along with everybody else and clapped as the twins blew their candles. She was happy for the both of them as they shared their wishes which was then followed by Wendy declaring them as technical teenagers. She laughed and cheered then remembered.

"Hey, you two. When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them."

She watched as they laughed and headed to open the huge wrapped boxes that stood behind them.

'I'll surely miss the two of you,' she said to herself.

As she enjoyed the last moment she had with the twins, a pair of blue eyes are observing her and the event from afar. So, this was the memory she holds even to her dreams. Dipper gritted his teeth and exhaled. He felt different, and he suddenly became unsure of his goals. Why? Why change your mind now?

 _Who said I was going to change? Does this mean, I'm just going to throw away the three years I spent planning with my sister?_

No way.

With that, he turned away from that useless memory, leaving the Mindscape behind.

* * *

He stepped inside to see Pacifica still dreaming, her face filled with tears. He scoffed and made his way to the table and sat, folding his arms against his blue suit. He looked at their captive hatefully which was something he never did before, even with that girl being mean to them three years ago.

'What a horrible person…So snotty, rude and arrogant. A fool that only cares about her looks, fame and her family's wealth, and even looked down on 'weirdos' like us. Now, look at you, trembling, weeping and clinging to a bit of hope that we could still change and treat you as an old friend."

 _Pathetic._

Dipper leaped off from the table and unfolding his arms, his surroundings turned gray again.

"Since my sister insisted, let's go back to the original plan, shall we?" He said, a wicked grin on his lips.

* * *

"Are you having fun, Will?"

The blue triangle looked up from a box of puppets and accidentally met those creepy blue orbs. It suddenly made him shiver and was forced to nod his head.

"Uh, y-yes Miss, I am!"

Mabel laughed, amused of his shaky voice, as she played with one of her puppets.

It had blonde hair tied to a ponytail and recognizing who it was, she tossed it to a nearby wall. "Hmph, what a puppet-jerk!"

Then she turned to Will, smiling and tidying her light blue jacket with black frills on the end of her sleeves. A turquoise jewel perched on her black headband that slightly glowed when her eyes traveled down to the puppets Will was holding.

Her smile faded into a frown as if she never expected to see them again, and fell silent for a while.

"Where did you get that?"

Even with the puppets' backs were facing her, she knew exactly who they are, telling from their hair and clothing. Will was too afraid of her that he couldn't answer.

"I _said_ , where did you get that?" Her tone was serious now, and she shot him an angry glare. Will immediately hid the puppets behind his back and stammered,

"I-I th-thought you p-put them h-here!"

"No, I remember getting rid of them!" Mabel shouted, fire forming in her eyes, and her hands curled into blazing blue fists. The jewel on her head glowed and puppets started floating just a few inches below the ceiling. They were hundreds of them and all of them seemed to glare at Will, too.

"B-but Mi-miss! You c-can't just d-do th-t. You'll…"

It was too late for Will to realize what he had just done. In a single snap of her fingers, his wrists were bounded by the chains that he feared the most.

Two puppets are now floating towards Mabel, the blank expressions on their faces made her grit her teeth.

"See how useless they are? They don't deserve to come back and go on with such boring lives! Do you know what fits them the most, Will?"

Will didn't dare to answer her question. He was too scared of her eyes filled with loathing and thirst for destruction.

"Turning them to ashes was supposed to be an easy answer, Will. Have you already lost that li'l mind and voice of yours?"

"N-no M-miss."

"Good."

The jewel on her head glowed a bright turquoise aura as she set a bluish fire to both floating puppets. Will watched them burn into ashes with bewildered eyes and Mabel laughed as soon as the two puppets were completely destroyed, their ashes showered on the wooden floor.

"Now, what was it that you told me again?

The other puppets laughed along with their beloved Puppeteer. Will only shuddered on their evil snickers as they enjoyed that very moment. He was the only one who noticed a burn appearing on Mabel's right hand, glowing, and after a few seconds, it disappeared as if it was never even there in the first place.

* * *

Dipper came back and this time it was a different memory. He scowled as butlers and maids rushed in front of him, some of them going back and forth with trays of food and different carts for shiny utensils, fancy plates, and expensive wine glasses.

"Mind your mother." A familiar voice said.

"But…"

Dipper turned to see Preston stopped his daughter by ringing a bell.

Pacifica obeyed and said, "Yes, Father."

As the ground begins to shake, the memory skipped time for a bit and Dipper found his other self being informed about the ghost haunting the Northwest Mansion and lies followed shortly after that.

Dipper clenched his fists as soon as he saw Pacifica and he walked towards her, about to go on with his plan when a sudden glow caught his attention. Turning away from Pacifica he looked down to his right hand and slightly pulled his sleeve up to see it clearly. The glow slowly faded and a burn appeared on the back of his hand. Before he could think straight, the burn disappeared leaving nothing but his pale skin.

Dipper looked up, neglecting his plans in the Mindscape and waited for the sight of Pacifica in her fancy family's party to return to her painful position on the floor. He only thought of one name and he can now hear laughing loudly upstairs.

 _What the heck did my sister do this time?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Aoi here! I want to thank Swaggity Swag for this story became one of her favorites. Yey! (party poppers and cheering in the background) and also the said user followed this story! (Woah!) Thank you sooooo much! :3

XD Yeah, I still can't believe others appreciate this work (I swear! It was really unexpected), because I'm actually not that good in writing. :)

Still, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

" _Where are we going, Dipper? Why aren't we heading to the Shack?"_

 _Mabel asked, glancing back at the silhouette of the Mystery Shack between the gaps of pine trees. She hugged herself from the coolness of the night as they went deeper into the woods with the moon's silver light to guide them. Dipper was quiet for a while and tears formed in her eyes as she thought of Waddles back home. She remembered his eyes staring at them as they sneaked out of their kitchen's back door._

 _Dipper turned to look at Mabel and softly assured her as if reading her mind. "Waddles will be fine, Mabel. Both of us know the reason why we didn't take him along. Besides, it's too risky in both bringing him and going back to the Shack. We never know what might happen if we stay another minute with them."_

 _Mabel only nodded at him. Ever since they came back to California, it was clear that they will be on their own. No more weird creatures or monsters to fight, only the path into the unknown. She sighed and neither said a word until they finally stopped in front of tall pine tree. What made it different from the others was the weird twisted shape of its trunk down to its roots._

" _Dipper, is this the tree you were talking about? The one that was in your dreams?"_

" _Yes, I remembered some kind of a shelter behind this…"_

 _Dipper stopped in his tracks the moment he walked behind the tree. His twin sister also stopped beside him and following his gaze made her almost jump upon seeing a huge structure towering over them._

" _H-how come we've never discovered this before, bro-bro?"_

 _Mabel asked, admiring every detail of what stood in front of them._

" _It's because this mansion was cloaked by an invisible spell that the founder of this town had some kind of a magical creature to cast it. Sir Quentin was able to use this mansion only for a few days. The spell had changed its form, completely making the structure invisible to the naked eye. He was disappointed but eventually forgot about it and moved on to his crazy life," Dipper explained, not taking his eyes off the glorious mansion with its two wooden doors that have diamond knobs shimmering in the moonlight. It has lovely tall arched windows with peach curtains hanging on both sides. The twins can see crystal chandeliers glistening, giving a soothing shade of light inside._

" _And our 'kind' are the only ones that can see through the spell," Mabel softly added._

" _Mabel…" Dipper said, turning away from the compelling sight to see his sister wiping her tears._

" _Oh, don't mind me, bro-bro. I'm just being silly. Why don't we enter and see what's inside?"_

* * *

The door to the collection room opened with a loud bang that such force gave its diamond knob a small crack. The noise was enough to cut off Mabel's laughter and make her turn her head towards the door.

"What's the hey hey, bro-bro?" She peered at her brother curiously.

"I should be the one asking, my dear sister." Dipper said, glaring at Mabel no matter how much he hates doing such a thing to his twin. He was just so annoyed, irritated and _confused_ that he couldn't control his temper. He prevented himself from clenching his fists and took a deep breath to calm himself for a bit.

Dipper noticed the turquoise jewel glowing on his sister's head illuminating the whole room with a blue and greenish light. He looked up and saw her floating puppets which turned to look back at him with their soulless beady eyes. He ignored them, then turned to his sister.

"Where did you put _them_?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Dipper?"

"The _puppets_. You're the one who hid them, right?"

Mabel stared at him with a questioning look on her face. _After all those years, why would her brother still care about those puppets?_ She thought he completely forgot about them but then, she reminded herself that she did the right thing. It was clearly the best for the both of them not to have something that might hinder their purpose.

A smile shortly returned to her face as she looked up to her floating pieces of 'art'.

"Hmmm… just like the others, I needed them for a little show of mine."

"May I see them, Mabel?"

"Oh, why not?" She said as she lifted two puppets, which suddenly appeared on her hands, for her brother to see.

"They're _fine_ , my dear brother. What's with that serious face?"

Dipper looked at the puppets his sister's holding. Both have identical brown hair and brown eyes, and neither of them show any expression. The material used for their skin made them look paler though the boy's nose is pinkish which Mabel pointed her finger on and giggled, "Boop!"

"I remembered where I hid them so I took them out and decided to act a scene with the help of Will. That also explains why he's bounded with chains."

Will nodded and turned his eyes sadly down to the floor. Dipper leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to hide the sliver of doubt in them. 'Why would you doubt your own sister?' He asked himself silently.

He folded his arms then said in an expressionless tone, "I see. I apologize for my actions earlier, my dear sister. I guess I was just imagining stupid things."

Mabel gazed at him worriedly then placed the puppets down on the space beside a trembling Will. The floating puppets above watched over the blue triangle in behalf of their creator.

"What kind of stupid things?"

"Things that are stupid enough for us not to talk about."

"Oh," Mabel said, raising a brow at her brother's sudden harsh tone.

"Sorry again. I'm just not feeling well." Dipper murmured as he rubbed his forehead.

"By the way, what happened to Pacifica? When I was playing with Will, I was expecting a scream or some desperate pleas but I didn't hear any, which is really disappointing."

"At least, she looks more…terrible than before."

Mabel cracked a grin when she heard those words. She imagined Pacifica still lying down on the floor, her face pale from the pain in her shoulders. Her eyes no longer glowed like they did during that night she danced with Dipper. Her expensive dress torn, her hair's a disgusting bird's nest and she spent the rest of that night sobbing and screaming in pain instead of dancing and socializing more with her 'friends'.

"Hmm…I don't think you're gonna grin for this one."

"Why not?"

"Because, Northwest down there is having dreams about our thirteenth birthday."

"OUR WHAT?! H-how…wait, you were able to enter the Mindscape? B-but we already t-tried and it didn't work."

Will looked up, his eye widened with fear and disbelief. How did Dipper enter the Mindsca—Oh no, no, no! Northwest! Will shook. He took the risk of coming inside that room just to warn her and she already let her guard down?! What if Dipper did something to her that would make everything even worse? Back when he was still Bill, he could manipulate everything in the Mindscape but his powers were limited and he's only capable of using them in the physical world.

The twins' situation is far more different than his. They have their own physical bodies that belongs to the physical world that makes them more powerful than him that they manipulated him when he was _supposed_ to be the one manipulating them.

He's powerless now. He didn't foresee this to happen; him being their helpless slave and most of all, they treated him like he's one of their puppets.

Will realized that a single tear formed in the corner of his eye and as much as he hated this, he trembled in defeat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the delay! I swear I tried to update sooner but the time-it wasn't enough...

Still, thanks for following this, Jjjaden and KuroganeKrad. Thank you soooo much guys!

KuroganeKrad, you also added this to your favorites list. Wow! You also included me to your followed and favorite authors list. Thanksss! :) I really appreciated it!


End file.
